


Kissing and Family Parties

by davekattrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kissing, dirkroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekattrash/pseuds/davekattrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they makeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and Family Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/gifts).



"Diiiiirk I don't wanna," she whines, flopping onto the bed. She was wearing her pink cocktail dress and black spiderweb tights.   
"Rox, it's just a family party. You'll meet my parents, and they'll love you. All you really have to do is smile and sit there and look pretty, which really shouldn't be hard for you," you say, fixing your dull orange tie. She sighed and stood up, walking up behind you and wrapping her petite arms around your waist.  
"I have a better idea of what we can do, or who you can do," she says, playfully giving you a wink. You roll your eyes, finally finishing with your tie. You turn around in her arms and look down at her. She gets up on her tiptoes and gives you a peck on the lips. You just give her a smirk, and she pulls you to the bed by your tie. She pushes you down so that you're sitting upright on the bed, and she pulls herself onto your lap.   
"Rox...I don't think we have time..." you say hesitantly, wishing you did have time. You were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, but you had a hair emergency, and Roxy couldn't find her black heels.   
"Oh, c'mon DiStri, you used to be so much fun," she cooes, and you just sigh.   
"Shut up," you say, pulling her down so that your lips meet. Hers crash on yours like waves on the shore of a beach, and you're suddenly fighting for dominance. You know how Roxy likes to top in everything, but she also knows you hate subbing in anything. You win, and she whines into your mouth. You grab her roughly by the waist and pull her so that there is no space between you two. She wraps her arms around your neck and tangles her fingers into your spiky, blonde hair. You pull away.  
"Dirkyyyy~" she whines again, and you just smirk. She pouts a bit.  
"If you're a good girl, there will be more after the family party," you say, and she just nods slowly. She jumps off your lap and bounces into the bathroom to fix her makeup.   
You sit there to think about what just happened. 


End file.
